My Strange Story
by Fawfy-Waffle
Summary: It's not as strange as you would think..Fawful is in it.Whee.


My Strange Story  
  
Hey,this is a story about a dream I had about Fawful from Mario & Luigi..seriously,it makes NO SENSE.So you do not want to read it.If you read this you will laugh at it's stupidity.I've never even PLAYED M & L so this will suck.  
  
All the characters in this story except for mine belong to Nintendo.Yes,that was confusing.Shut your trippy trappy hole.  
  
lalalalalalalala ---  
  
"What a nice day in the kingdom of Beanbean.A nice day to bring doom upon little children"  
  
A group of cute little kids were playing catch and laughing and singing and smiling.Fawful hated that.ALOT.  
  
"Hey mister" said a cute little kid "Wanna play catch with us?"  
  
"Catch is for weenie children without brains who spend their time throwing balls around!! Just like you!!" he shouted.  
  
"Y-y-you're just a big ol'gwumpy head!!"  
  
A girl heard the shouting and walked over to see what was the matter.She saw Fawful kicking their ball around and laughing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!?" she asked.  
  
"These kids were being happy! Happiness is not what children should be feeling!" he said,still kicking the ball around.  
  
All the kids were crying and that one kid got so mad he kicked Fawful.  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE PERSON!!!" he screamed,then he kicked the ball so far it went over a hill.  
  
"I can't belive you did that! The little kids were just playing with a ball and you kicked it! That was really mean" the girl said.  
  
"Listen here,i'm an evil and deranged person.I hate everything and everyone,especially happy children.They're always smiling with their stupid little smiles and saying 'We are having fun!' Not when i'm around their not! Okay? Do you understand what I am saying? Or are you as dumb as these little weenies?" he told her,standing there with a huge grin on his..wait,he always has a huge grin.Nevermind.  
  
"I see" she says "Come on,kids,let's find somewhere else to play"  
  
"Okay" they all said.  
  
They all left Fawful standing there,all alone.Even though he hated everyone,he did feel sort of lonely.I mean,one friend wouldn't hurt,right? He'd still be evil,right? So he went looking for someone to be his friend.He saw a Koopa doing a jig.  
  
"Can I join you in your jig?" he tried to say nicely.  
  
"This isn't just ANY jig,it's the greatest jig of all time.It's the WIGGY JIG" the Koopa said.  
  
"But you're not wearing a wig"  
  
"You don't need a wig to do this dance.It's pretty simple,I can teach you" said the Koopa,still doing the jig.  
  
"Uhhhhhh...okay,I guess if it's f-f-f-f.." he stuttered  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Yeah,that's the correct word" he said.This is gonna be harder then he thought.  
  
"Okay" said the Koopa "Move to the left,move to the right,move up and down,do the jig all night!"  
  
"Move to the jig,night to the left,all the right jig is wiggy left" Fawful tried to say.  
  
"Nevermind.By the way,my name is Larry" said Larry.  
  
"I am named Fawful,and i'm the most evil person in all the land.I MEAN the nicest cute little children.I mean..uhhhh"  
  
"You're strange" Larry said.  
  
"Oh REALLY?? AT LEAST I'M NOT A TURTLE!! A FAT ONE AT THAT!!" Fawful shouted.  
  
"Thanks alot.I know i'm a little chubby,but sheesh.I thought we could be friends" Larry said,then walked away.  
  
"Oh,ketchup bottles!" he said angrily "I'm never going to make friends"  
  
Then he saw that girl again.He decided to try to make friends with her.  
  
"Hello! I apoligize for what I did to the we be friends?" said Fawful.  
  
"Are you an idiot? I would never be friends with someone evil.It's just not right" she said.  
  
"Well then..uhhhh..i'm Fawful.Would you mind telling me the name that's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Fine.My name is Ferra,and I work at Beanbean Day Care" she told him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh.I see,that's why you were with those little stupid children?"  
  
She left to go back to play with the kids.Fawful was upset,but then he decided it didn't matter.  
  
"Friends,pffft!" he said "Pfffft and pfffft again! From now on,anyone who tries to be my friend will feel my fury!'  
  
...or would they?  
  
lalalalalalalala ---  
  
There will be more chapters,but well..ya know.If you liked it then that would be very weird. 


End file.
